1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating natural resources, etc. including crude oil, natural gas and the like existing underground or for evaluating a stratum structure by using radiation, and for monitoring a building interior by using radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation analyzing system by which radiation of hard X-rays, γ-rays or the like is detected so that an image information is generated is actually used in a variety of technological fields. For example, by detecting a radiation field from a certain heavenly body, a physical state or special structure of that heavenly body can be known. Also, by radiating X-rays to the human body or the like and investigating transmission waves thereof, a tomogram image of that human body or the like can be obtained. The radiation analyzing system is otherwise widely used, such as for a nuclear power field (i.e., a vitrification test of radioactive waste, a radiation monitoring device, etc.), a non-destructive inspection field (i.e., a semi-conductor inspection device, etc.), a resources exploring field (an exploration of underground resources, etc.) and the like.
Recently, a new hard X-ray sensor by which weak hard X-rays or the like can be detected with a high resolution has been developed (i.e., Japanese patent applications 2002-261262 and 2003-142670). This hard X-ray sensor is a semi-conductor detector in which CdTe (cadmium telluride) or the like having a relatively large photon blocking power as compared with Si or the like is implemented by a technology called a micro-bump. This sensor has a resolution of about 20 times or more and a detecting time of 1/10 or less than conventional technology. In this way, this sensor has various advantages so that it has a large possibility to be applied to various technological fields.
Nevertheless, a method for effectively using the above-mentioned hard X-ray sensor for each of the technological fields is not established yet and a prompt development thereof is being desired.